Over the years there have been many belts designed to better assist in carrying firearms or other items in a concealed manor. Most prior art gun belts on the market are not much different from standard garment belts available at any clothing store, they are just thicker and stiffer to better distribute the weight of the firearm being carried. The problem with all prior art gun belts comes when you go to attach a holster or other item to it. To properly transmit weight from the holster to the belt you need a clip or hook to go over the belt, while this works for that purpose the clip is highly visible. One alternative is to use a “J” or “M” style holster hook where the hook goes up and over the waist band of the pants and than goes down behind the belt before curving up to hook on the belts bottom edge. While this works to conceal the hook, weight is no longer transmitted to the belt but instead it goes to the soft flexible waist band of the pants thus allowing the holster and fire arm to shift out of place and possibly become inaccessible. Still others have attempted to solve this problem using holster clips and belts with hook and loop fastener material (Velcro) to cohesively attach the two. The problem with this is that it requires special hooks on the holster to attach it to the belt which may not be available for your specific holster. Another problem is that the majority of prior art belts using this type of attachment are law enforce duty style belts that are very bulky and may not fit in the belt loops of ordinary pants. While law enforcements duty belts are well suited to their purpose their size and purely functional aesthetics make them unsuitable as civilian gun belts.
In conclusion there is a need for a gun belt that is able to bear the weight of a loaded firearm or similar size/weight item while releasably retaining a commonly available style hook of said fire arms holster thus preventing it from moving around while allowing said hook to remain hidden from view.